


Letters to Ts'ana

by Xazz



Series: Tricorn [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, Embedded Images, Gen, Letters, Mage, Worgen, body images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: A young Draenei's mage first time off Azuremyst island and her experiences in doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is both chronicling Nanori’s story and my first experience in WoW after some people <s>peerpressured me</s> were talking about starting a WoW guild for FR peeps. This is legit my first time I've ever played WoW and I'm enjoying it so far. I'm playing retail on an RP server with some friends and it's been good, other than the fact that I've gotten VERY LITTLE not this writing done since I started playing OTL
> 
> Also headcanon for the Draenei is that bc they have, you know, a space ship (it’s fucking space ship don’t argue with me), they probably have some sort of easily portable typewriter like thing. And Nanori has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is SHOCKING how many pictures there are of people using typewriters… with ZERO paper in the roll. Like don’t put your hands on a typewriter and pretend to type if there is no paper like wtf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of many letters to Ts’ana from the safety of an inn for Nanori. Nanori is also a HUGE NERD for portal magic. Like yeah she’s a mage but she’s just a big huge nerd when it comes to big magic like a portal that size existing in a podunk place like Goldshire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a text friendly version of Nanori's story you can visit my [character blog](https://baby-nanori.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanori’s stationary is so fucking nice. I’d be way too scared to ruin it with my bullshit if I was her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never ever ever EVER let Newt live down having her dumb ass toon yell stupid shit out in the middle of Goldshire. She’s lucky I didn’t really have a place for when she mixed up underwater with underwear. Dumb ass I fucking love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Nanori can write short letters. She’s very short with Lions sometimes bc he’s got approximately two brain cells and Nanori is in charge of one and it is exhausting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my guild: omg Nanori is so sweet and cute. Must protect uwu
> 
> actually Nanori: murders her way through every zone, especially to farm her professions along the way


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very :C when I was in the Duskwood and they were like ‘yeah kill this outbreak of Worgen’ bc I was like ‘but-but my friends are worgen’ and then newt was like ‘nah’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t write a lot of notes for the Duskwood so by the time I got to it in the journaling I’d forgotten a lot of it other than meeting Knight's hot af draenei DK as she carried my ass through the end of the western Duskwood arc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend Knight also has a toon named Ellianna who is also amazing and saved my ass MULTIPLE times in Stanglethorn. Fuck I hated northern Stranglethorn my dudes. Fuck those panthers omg.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After every encounter with a member of her guild Nanori just sits in her room at the inn they’re at (or wherever they’re staying) just having a serious bi panic because oh no: all her guildmates ARE HOT


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually really fucking mad that shitty troll sTOLE my baby raptor. Fuck you that’s mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd now you’re sad


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously the pirates were so fucking. Stupid. ‘Oh hey you’ve done some chores for us wanna be a pirate captain???’ The waypoints for the Booty Bay attack were also VERY UNCLEAR


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked Theramore. Absolutely loathed the swamp. I died more times in that damn swamp than anywhere else playing this damn game okay? Like just randomly too. And this is before I got invis or iceblock so could just break aggro/stop all damage for some cooldowns to take effect. This damn swamp is why I changed my talents to zero cooldown on the prismatic barrier. Fuck this swamp man. I came back later with a high level friend and just stomped it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta catch ‘em all


End file.
